1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving quality of service over meshed backhaul facilities in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various, hubs, switches, routers, and other network devices, interconnected and configured to handle data as it passes through the network. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing protocol data units such as packets, cells, frames, or segments, between the network elements by utilizing one or more communication links. A particular packet may be handled by multiple network elements and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network. Links may be formed over physical structures, such as copper cables and optical fibers, or over wireless links formed using transmissions in a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum or infra-red transmissions.
One type of wireless network that has been developed is a cellular wireless communication network. In a cellular network, Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs) issue signals to and collect signals from mobile handsets within a particular range. The signals to be broadcast on the network from the BTS, and the signals received from the handsets, are transmitted to the rest of the network over a backhaul network which may be constructed using wired links or an available wireless technology.
Initially cellular networks were used almost exclusively to carry voice traffic. As the cellular and other wireless networks develop, however, they are increasingly being required to transport data as well as voice traffic. Additionally, some of the data traffic is actually being used to carry voice signals, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), which is increasingly becoming ubiquitous. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide enhanced quality of service on the backhaul network to enable different types of traffic to be provided with differential priority on the backhaul network.